


Faeralem Leorn: Ambition

by oesterheld



Series: D&D Character Backstories [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: D&D, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Character Backstory, F/F, No Dungeons & Dragons Knowledge Required
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oesterheld/pseuds/oesterheld
Summary: Dungeons & Dragons character backstory. Fae is a lawful neutral high elf ranger.
Series: D&D Character Backstories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684225





	Faeralem Leorn: Ambition

To most royal families, stories of the Leorn name were those of rightful punishment, told to keep young royalty in line.

It began with an arranged marriage. This partnership was meant to connect one of the most powerful kingdoms in the land to its lesser neighbor, in an act of peacemaking. The princess of the great kingdom of Cresthill, Ashryn Leorn, was engaged to the prince of Mournstead, Estelar Stonehelm.

Ashryn was a strong-willed princess, and she had made one arrangement in the agreement; they would take her name, instead of his. This was agreed to on both parties, and the marriage was a success. The towns became peaceful siblings, and even merged together in the coming years. All was good.

But the princess, now queen, had fallen ill. She was bedridden, and banned from royal work and control until she recovered. No one saw her around and no one was brave enough to openly talk about it, because the king was very sensitive to talk of his queen.

But talk was like blood in the water, making branches and spreading to new listeners. It was said that the queen was cursed for her disobedient and almost unfaithful attitude. She was a headstrong woman, and she didn't take shit from anyone. Most of the gossip told the story of her infidelity and stubbornness, that the witch was getting what she deserved for treating her man poorly.

Within five years of their marriage, the queen passed away. After her death, King Estelar Leorn confirmed that she had committed acts of adultery and infidelity, and that she confessed to this just before she died. He was heartbroken, and declared that the punishment for her actions would be erasure of the only thing she had left in death; her name. The Leorn bloodline was disgraced and shamed, never again to have a taste of the power they once had.

Another story spread thinner though, only to the ears that would really listen. This story was of a woman that was ambitious, and a man who wanted control. Her ambition was an obstacle to his grasp for power, so he removed it the only way he knew how; poisoning his betrothed. She was killed and stripped of her dignity, her pride, and her name, leaving only an empty husk that was easily buried and ignored.

The Leorns that were left after the scandal were sent into hiding, changing their names and spreading out into different towns, countries. Generations passed and the story of the witch queen and her trickery was known by almost all, in a rudimentary sense.

But one person in the bloodline kept her name. She clutches it ferociously and proudly, her only goal in life to take back the pride and power that was her family's birth right. She aims to travel the world, climbing the social ladder until she can finally destroy the Stonehelm bloodline and bring peace to her family.

Her name is Faeralem Leorn, and she will do whatever needs to be done to bring honor back to her family name.


End file.
